The Immortal Aunt
by RoseWithThorns
Summary: How did Corvinus leave his village before he died of hunger or cold? What if he wasn't the first immortal? What if the first immortal saved him? Parings within the story. One-shot only. Happy ending! Rated T to be on the safe side. Read and Review!


The Immortal Aunt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Underworld films. I do own Hannah and the idea that started this story.

Chapter 1: The Birth

"…_He was born just in time for his village to be destroyed by a plague. But somehow he was able to survive. To mold the virus to his benefit. He became the first true immortal…"_

Our story begins long before that night as Alexander Corvinus was not the first true immortal as everyone thought he was. The first true immortal was a woman who had been born centuries before Corvinus, before even the history book was written. Her name was Hannah or rather that was the name she took for herself. How she became an immortal is a mystery that she did not care to solve. She lived her life going from one village to the next and one country to the next. Helping where she could and leaving when she could not hide the fact that she didn't age any longer. She looked to be only in her early twenties with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes that showed her age to those who understood the language of the eyes which were few.

Corvinus's luck was not only in surviving the plague that killed everyone else in his village but also that Hannah had just stumbled upon his village just in time to hear his cry.

"What is that I hear? A child? Someone in this village is still alive?" she said to herself

She quickly found Corvinus still in his dead mother's arms.

"You poor child." she said as she picked him up "You can't be more than an hour old and already an orphan."

He gave a baby's hungry cry for milk.

Hannah looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I don't have any milk for you, little one. I don't suppose that you know your name do you?"

She heard a gasp and quickly turned around, drawing her sword. She saw a man on the floor that was still clinging to life.

"His name is Alexander Corvinus. Please take care of him…" the man said as he took his last breath and left this world.

"Well," she said as she looked at the child in the crook of her arm "Alexander Corvinus, a good name that one. It is another day's run to the next village I hope you can hang on until then."

With that said Hannah resheathed her sword and took off into the night. True enough, it was night fall by the time she reached the next village. She quickly located the doctor's place and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the doctor as he opened the door

"I found this baby along the road a few minutes out of town. I don't know how long he has been out there. Can you help him please?" said a worried Hannah

The doctor looked at her oddly before taking the baby into his arms and said "Yes, yes of course I can help him."

He turned and began to walk down the hall to his office. "Come in and close the door." When he heard the door shut but received no answer he thought nothing of it and said "Wait in the hall and don't disturb me." Again, he got no reply.

It was an hour later that he came back out in the hall to tell the woman that the baby was going to be fine and what did she want to do with the child. But she was not there. He soon realized that she must have left after he agreed to help the baby. He decided to give the baby to a young couple he knew that he told only this morning that they couldn't have any children, not by the young woman's womb anyway. He told them everything that he knew which oddly enough included the baby's name though he didn't know how he knew it. It was here, with this loving couple, that Corvinus grew up not knowing years later he would meet his rescuer again.

Chapter 2: The Reunion

"…_He had three sons…"_

Many years had passed since that night and Corvinus had grown up and gotten married to a wonderful woman named Helena and they had twin boys Markus and William. Now the boys were six years old when a young woman stumbled upon them playing in a field. However, she was not the only one; a group of bandits had seen the children and decided to ransom them back to their parents. The young woman had seen the bandits and guessed what they intended to do. She drew her sword and stood between the children and the bandits.

"Turn back and live another day. I won't let you lot harm children not when I'm around to stop it." said the woman

The bandits laughed at her and continued to move toward her and the children. She shrugged and said "I gave you a chance." Then she attacked. She quickly killed the whole group as the children looked on, crying for their father. Corvinus showed up with his own sword just as she killed the last bandit. She turned and just stared at Corvinus as if she had seen a ghost.

"Who are you!" asked Corvinus as his sons ran to him

"So, the doctor was right. He was able to help you but…" said the mysterious woman

Corvinus was startled when he saw the woman's face. She fit the description that the doctor had given his parents of his rescuer but that was impossible. She looked to be younger than he.

"But what?" he asked absentmindedly as he signaled his sons to go on to the house, to their mother.

"You seem different than a normal human. I didn't notice the first time we met. Odd. That must be what allowed you to live." she answered

"What? How do you know that? Who are you?" he asked in shock

She laughed and said "How rude of me. I am Hannah and I know that because I was the one who found you in that village years ago. Did you know that you are an immortal?"

Corvinus sputtered in protest "An immortal? That is as impossible as you being there that night! You are younger than I of thirty years!"

She laughed again and said "I was there and I look younger because I am immortal. I haven't age in many millennia. And I can sense that you are one as well though not like me."

"But…but…" Corvinus sputtered in shock

She laughed once again and said "You might want to talk in coherent sentences. I tell you the truth. Surely you have noticed that you are different? Healing faster than normal? Aging slowly? Anything odd at all?"

Corvinus swallowed and said "Well, healing slightly faster. And I have never been sick."

Hannah hummed in thought and said "Perhaps you are a new breed of immortal. After all, you have children and I don't. Not that I have ever tried. I have no desire to curse another with this life."

"My sons have shown no sign." he replied

She shrugged and said "Maybe they won't. It is good to see that you are alive, young Corvinus."

"Alexander please, Lady Hannah. After all we are practically family as we are both immortals." said Corvinus

"Hannah then if you please and I suppose that you are right in way. Strange, I don't remember having family before. And it is nice to see that you are accepting your immortality." replied Hannah

"Well now you are my sister." declared Corvinus "Come, meet my wife and sons. The boys will be delighted to meet their aunt. And there is point in denial of what I am."

Corvinus offered his arm to Hannah to escort her to his home. Hannah quickly wiped the blood off her sword and sheathed it before taking his arm.

"I would love to meet your wife and sons. Perhaps it was fate or destiny that you became an immortal and that I ran into you again."

They walked toward the house talking as if they were old friends that had not seen each other in years and not the almost strangers they were.

"Alexander!" cried Helena as they came closer "Who is she?"

"Helena come meet my sister Hannah. She has come for a visit." answered Alexander as he greeted his wife

"Sister?" asked William with his head looking out of the house

"You have a sister, father?" asked Markus, his head appearing just atop of William's

"Yes, my boys. Come out and meet your aunt." said Alexander

Alexander whispered to Helena "I'll explain later when the boys are asleep, my dear. It is a long story."

From there on, Hannah visited the small family every year at different times. Alexander and Hannah explained to Helena about being immortal and what it might mean for Markus and William. Helena accepted what they said and thanked them for being honest with her. She said that she believed because Alexander believed. Three years later, the family was blessed with another son, but Helena didn't survive the birth. Hannah had arrived before the birth and stayed for many weeks to look after them after the birth. For a while, Hannah was afraid that Alexander would attempt to kill himself but her fears were unfounded as Alexander found a reason to continue on in his three sons. When she was sure that the family would be alright without her, she left. At her heart, she was a wanderer and not meant to stay for long in one place. Long centuries traveling every ten years or so had made her so.

Chapter 3: Bitten

"…_One bitten by bat, one by wolf, and one destined to walk the lonely road of morality…"_

Markus and William were walking through the forest near the house that they still shared with their father and younger brother, Peter. Suddenly a bat and a wolf appeared out of nowhere and bit the twins before vanishing as if they were never there. The twins screamed and passed out due to the pain. Alexander heard the screams, grabbed his sword, and told Peter to stay in the house before running toward the screams. He found Markus and William unconscious where they fell. Hannah wasn't too far behind him and gasped.

"What happened, brother? I was just on my way to visit and heard their screams." she asked as she approached Alexander

Alexander looked at Hannah and then his sons and said "I know not sister. Help me carry them back to the house?"

Hannah nodded and walked over to pick up William as Alexander picked up Markus. They walked in silence back and for two days no one said anything as they waited for William and Markus to awaken. When they did, they told Hannah and Alexander what had occurred while Peter was sent to get some firewood. Hannah and Alexander were just as puzzled by the events as Markus and William were. Hannah said that they should all watch and wait because worrying would do no good. They agreed on this decision just as Peter returned with the firewood. Hannah stayed for a month and she sensed nothing in the twins and nothing strange happened again. During this month, William fell in love with a young woman from the village and the two became lovers. However, neither told another soul about them for fear that someone would attempt to separate them. It was four months after Hannah left that Markus's and Williams's transformations occurred. William was with his lover and she became his first victim to become a Lycan like him. What no one knew was that she was pregnant and the child was born eight months later, the first to be born a Lycan. After his transformation, Markus and Alexander went looking for William and found the wake of death and destruction that he had left behind. Alexander decided to take Peter somewhere safe while Markus went after William. This was the start of a rift in their relationship that would only grow in the coming centuries.

Chapter 4: Viktor

"…_When the next breath meant more to Viktor than gold. Markus came with an offer. Immortal life for him and his army in return Viktor was to help Markus catch and stop William…"_

Markus was walking toward Viktor's castle when he stopped, sensing something in the night.

"Markus what are you doing here?" was heard from the darkness around him

"Aunt Hannah?" he called out "What are you doing here?"

Hannah walked into the light, standing right by Markus, looking right at him and said "Answer first."

Markus hung his head briefly and answered "I need help. I can't stop William by myself. The lord here has a powerful army and he is dying."

Hannah shook her head and said in a sad voice "Viktor is a mean tyrant. He will never help William."

When Markus opened his mouth to argue that his plan would work, she interrupted by saying "Oh, he'll agree to stop him for immortal life but it won't end well. Not for you or William."

Markus stared at her and asked "So, you're here to stop me then?"

Hannah shook her head and answered "No. Your mind is made up. I'm here just to inform you that you are making a deal with a devil, a human devil."

She turned and left, disappearing into the darkness just as easily as she had hidden in it.

Markus felt guilty that his aunt, one of his favorite people, disapproved of this plan but helping William came before everyone else.

Chapter 5: Sonja and Lucian

"…_A vampire, Viktor's daughter, and a Lycan, Lucian, fell in love against the rules. She became pregnant. When Viktor found out, he ordered them to be executed…"_

"Sonja, you have been found guilty of betraying the Coven and your sentence is death and you, Lucian, have been found guilty of betraying the Coven. Your sentence is to watch your lover die before your own execution." said Viktor before he left specialty made chamber

A few minutes after he left the ceiling of the chamber started to retracted back to reveal the sun. Just before the first rays of sunlight hit Sonja, she vanished and was replaced by another female vampire, the maid that brought Lucian the message that lead to his attempt to save Sonja and that had ultimately lead to this moment. However, no one noticed this switch for the sunlight had temporality blinded everyone watching long enough for the switch to be made. Sonja woke up a few hours later, the stress of being sentenced to execution by her own father while pregnant had caused her to pass out the second the sunlight was about to hit her.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up child." said a young woman that was sitting by Sonja's bed "You scared us a bit when we saw that you were unconscious."

Sonja began to sit up and asked "Who are you? And where is Lucian?"

The young woman winced a bit and said "If what the seer saw was right, and it usually is, then Lucian is chained up in the chamber you both were in, looking at what he thinks is your corpse."

Sonja started to get off the bed in a hurry to go and rescue her lover but the young woman stopped her. "If you try to leave before the doctor says you can, then she will tie you to the bed. Trust me on that. You are not in any shape to fight, you did receive some injuries from the sunlight before we got you out of there and you have to think about your child. Viktor knows about the child now and I have no doubts that if he knew you were still alive that he would attempt to kill your baby himself." stated the young woman

Sonja saw the woman's point and understood but she still wanted to help Lucian.

"Can't you bring him here?" she asked in desperation

The woman shook her head. "No, the seer made us promise not to before she told us what she saw. And even if she didn't, you were brought here by magic and the person who brought you here is over there." said the woman as she pointed to another bed in the room "She doesn't have enough strength to bring Lucian here."

Sonja began to cry. "Now, now no crying. Lucian will be fine and you will see him again when Viktor is dead in a few centuries. For now, get some rest. You have a baby to think about." Said the woman as she began to stand up to get the doctor

"Wait." said Sonja "Who are you?"

The woman smiled "I am Hannah, Markus's aunt." And left the room

Sonja was stunned. She didn't know that Lord Markus had an aunt. That made the woman at least as old as Corvinus, if not older. And magic? Magic didn't exist. Did it? After all, no one knows how Lord Markus became a vampire, nor how William became a Lycan. As she felt herself falling asleep again, she decided to ask Hannah later.

About seven months later, Sonja gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named Eva. Hannah had made sure that her doctor friend and her witch friend were there for the birth. It was a good thing as Sonja almost died three times in giving birth to her and Lucian's daughter and in the hours after the birth. The girl grew up with Hannah and Sonja telling her stories about Corvinus, the vampires, the Lycans, and her father. She was so excited to meet him and she knew that her Aunt Hannah and her mother would take her with them to get her father if she was a good enough warrior by their standards. So she trained hard and finally the day arrived that Hannah said would come. It was time to save Lucian's and Raze's lives and witness the birth of another hybrid like Eva.

Chapter 6: The Beginning of Change

"…_Time pasted and Lucian was thought to have been killed. In truth, he was hiding and trying to create a hybrid. Finally, it was decided to find the descendent of Corvinus's mortal son to get the copy of the original virus, which started all of this, that was in his DNA. The scientist in charge thought it was the only way that a hybrid could be created. They found this descendent, Michael Corvin, but a vampire, Selene, discovered that Lucian was still alive. She awoke Viktor from his sleep and disturbed the plan. Lucian was betrayed by Kraven, a vampire who had dreams of ruling the vampire coven, and thought to have been killed while Selene bit Michael to finish the hybrid transformation. Viktor fought with Michael but Selene delivered the final blow for it was Viktor that had killed her family…"_

It had been three hours since Viktor had been killed by Selene and Sonja was beginning to worry that Lucian would not wake up. Her worries were unfounded as Lucian was beginning to wake. Lucian blinked at the light and realized that he was in a bed somewhere and wasn't dead.

"Lucian, it is about time you woke up." stated Sonja "I was beginning to worry that Hannah was wrong."

Lucian couldn't believe his eyes "Sonja?"

"Yes, love." replied Sonja with unbridled joy

Lucian tried to sit up but he was in too much pain.

"I can't be dead because I'm in too much pain to be dead, but Sonja is dead. You can't be her!" shouted Lucian

Sonja shook her head. "It is me. Hannah and her friends saved me. I'm not dead."

Lucian almost didn't want to believe her but he knew in his heart that the woman talking to him was Sonja so he grabbed her hand. "How?"

Sonja smiled "Magic, my love, magic."

Lucian laughed "Magic? Well I don't care. I'm just happy that you are alive. What happened to our child and who is Hannah?"

"Our daughter is alive and very excited to meet you at last. She is currently outside this room. Also your friend, Raze, is over there." replied Sonja as she pointed to another bed "As for who Hannah is. She is Lord Markus's aunt, Corvinus's sister."

Lucian was in shock. "Markus's aunt? Corvinus's sister? Are you sure?"

Sonja nodded. "Yes, we have even met Corvinus a few times when he visited Hannah."

Suddenly they both heard a voice say "Mom, can I come in now? I can hear you and dad talking."

Sonja looked at Lucian "Are you ready to meet your daughter? I named her Eva."

Lucian nodded in too much shock to say anything.

"Come in Eva!" called Sonja

As Eva and Lucian met for the first time, Hannah was on her way to the mansion that housed the coven of vampires. She knew that she needed to talk to Markus. Just as she got there, she saw Kraven with a group of vampires.

"Tonight, we kill Markus and gain control over all of the coven." she heard he whisper to his men.

'Oh no. I've got to stop them.' she thought as she followed them to the room where Markus was sleeping. Just as she stepped into the room and unsheathe her sword to attack them, Markus showed that he was awake. He killed all of Kraven's men in under a minute before pinning Kraven to the wall. Just as Kraven started to try and beg for his life, Hannah spoke up "I hope, nephew, that you won't show him mercy for he deserves none."

The minute Hannah spoke, both Markus and Kraven looked at her.

"Aunt Hannah?" asked a shocked Markus

"Yes nephew." she began saying as she pointed to Kraven "This one is a traitor. He was going to kill you in your sleep and he attempted to kill Lucian."

Kraven spoke up then "Lucian is a Lycan. An enemy. Why should Lord Markus care about him?"

As Markus looked at Hannah for an explanation, Hannah replied "Because I strongly suspect that he is family. A direct descendent of William. How else do you explain that he is the first Lycan of his kind?"

As Markus thought about this possibility, Kraven spoke up in desperation "Lord Markus, surely you don't believe this woman. She is obviously lying. She…"

Markus cut him off by placing more pressure on his throat.

"Aunt Hannah, how much information do you have about what he has done?" asked Markus

"Everything." replied Hannah

Markus nodded. "Good. Then there is no need to drink his blood to look at his memories."

That said Markus began to crush Kraven's throat until Kraven was dead. Markus then threw the body down with his men. He turned fully to face Hannah.

He hung his head before saying "You were right. Viktor betrayed me. This whole coven was his idea. I…"

Hannah interrupted him "Nephew, do not blame yourself for this coven. For trusting Viktor. You were willing to throw everything away to help William. How can I or anyone else blame you for that? William is your brother, your twin. I would be shocked if you had not done what you did. As for this coven, what do you plan to do? Will you kill them all? Viktor may have made this coven but you are the first vampire. You are their creator and they are your responsibility. Will you run away from that?"

Markus looked at Hannah "When you put it like that, I can't destroy them. But what about William? Viktor has hidden him."

"Viktor is dead." stated Hannah

Markus looked shocked "What?"

Hannah nodded "His betrayals have ended his life. Selene found out the truth at last. She and Michael killed him."

"Michael? Ah yes, Michael Corvin. Peter's descendant." said Markus as the memories from the Lycan whose blood had awoken him filled him in about Michael.

Hannah looked slightly amused "His blood?" she asked pointing to the Lycan's body.

Markus winced a bit "Yes. He was a scientist trying to create a hybrid."

Hannah looked at Markus before saying "Looks like he was successful twice. Michael and you. Eva will be happy to know more like her."

Markus looked at her in shock "Eva?"

"Lucian and Sonja's daughter. You didn't really think that I wouldn't attempt to save her?" replied Hannah

Markus laughed "No. I should've known. How is my great niece?"

Hannah laughed "Not going to try to guess how many greats she is?"

They both laughed for a few minutes before Hannah calmed down enough to say "She is fine and is no doubt meeting Lucian for the first time right now."

Markus asked "So what now? Why are you even here? We haven't spoken since the night I turned Viktor."

Hannah answered in a sad voice "I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me. Plus, I was afraid of Viktor might do to you to get to me if he knew I existed. I came here tonight because I knew that I had to try to talk to you for your sake if nothing else. I was worried that you would do something rash or that you would go looking for William…"

Markus interrupted her with an angry growl "You mean that if I go looking for William, you'll stop me? You are just like Vik…"

Hannah silenced Markus with a look before saying "Don't you dare say that I am like him. I fully agree to look for William but only after we can help him. Do you think that William likes being what he is? A killer? At the moment the William that you and I knew is not in control. A monster is and we need to be able to help William get back in control before we find him to release him from his prison. Or do you want the same thing to happen as last time?"

"No." sighed Markus "As for this coven, I guess I will have to take command of it. The only question that remains is will the others accept me as the leader."

Hannah looked startled by that statement. "Why wouldn't they? To their knowledge you are the last elder alive and a few might even know that you are the first. And those who don't can leave but if they cause any trouble; well Alexander can take care of them."

"Father is still alive?" asked a shocked Markus

Hannah looked amused "Of course he is. Although he looks much older than you or me." Hannah noticed a clock. "Look at the time, you had best gather up the coven to tell them what is going on. I'm sure that Michael and Selene are on their way here to speak to you for mercy and I told Sonja to bring Lucian, Eva, and Raze here when Lucian and Raze have recovered."

"Raze?"

"Lucian's second in command I think and his friend. From what I've seen very loyal. Totally worth saving especially from Viktor." replied Hannah

Markus sighed and said "Time to face the music." before he started walking towards the door

Hannah was right, as Markus was addressing the coven Michael and Selene were making their way to the mansion. They made it back just before sunrise. Michael knocked on the door before Selene could stop him to say that they needed to sneak in so they could talk to Markus. Hannah answered the door having been expecting them and Markus was talking to as Hannah described her 'a pretty, young, blond vampire' when asked by Selene where Markus was.

"Erika? What is Lord Markus doing talking to her?" asked a slightly panicking Selene as she knew that Erika would and could give Markus information that could lead to Michael's death

Hannah raised an eyebrow "Erika, huh? Interesting name and stop worrying about Markus killing you or Michael. That won't happen. I promise."

She turned to Michael and said "So we finally meet at last. Hello, my great nephew and how are you?"

"Great nephew?" asked Michael in shock

Hannah laughed "Well I'm not going to guess how many greats you are. You are Peter's direct descendant and that makes you my great nephew in my eyes. After all, Peter, William, and Markus are my nephews."

Selene looked at Hannah in shock "How can that be? There is no mention of Lord Corvinus having a sister in the legends."

Hannah raised an eyebrow again and said "Of course not. Can you imagine what people would do if they knew? What Viktor would have done? No, no, it was simply best that no one, who wasn't family, knew. Of course now people know as Markus inform them earlier and a couple of servants fixed up a couple of rooms for you two for when you arrived."

"We are expected? Lord Markus isn't going to kill us?" asked a shocked Selene as Michael was in too much shock to say anything yet.

Hannah opened her mouth to reply when they heard "Aunt Hannah stop keeping them to yourself. I wish to speak to them and meet my nephew for the first time." said Markus as he approached them

Selene started to go down on one knee to greet Markus as an elder but Hannah stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"None of that. You have been helping Michael and thus we are in your debt." stated Markus

Hannah nodded and said to Markus "While you talk to them, I'm going to talk to Erika."

Markus paled a bit "Don't threaten her or tell embarrassing stories about me please?"

Hannah smiled "No promises." she said as she started walking towards Erika

Epilogue

A couple of weeks after, Sonja, Lucian, Eva, and Raze showed up at the mansion and were welcomed by Markus. Some vampires were unhappy about the hybrids and the Lycans but they were also unwillingly to leave the mansion to live on the streets. A large group of vampires from the New World part of the coven did break off and leave the coven. However, when they started causing trouble for the coven, Alexander had his men kill them. Alexander started to visit the mansion often to see his family after he and Markus agreed to put aside their anger against each other for past sins. Michael and Selene began dating as did Erika and Markus. After a couple of years, both couples were married. About a year after that, and two months before Erika and Markus's baby was due, Hannah showed up at the mansion and demanded to talk to Markus. Hannah had left for some reason, that she did not tell anyone, a couple of months beforehand.

"What is it, Aunt Hannah? Is something wrong?" asked a tired Markus

Hannah started to smile and said with uncontrolled joy "Nothing is wrong at all. Finally, an old friend of mine found a cure for William! It will allow him to return to human form except on the nights of the full moon but William will always remain in control!"

Markus started laughing and hugged Hannah before the two of them ran off to inform the rest of their little family of the good news. Alexander knew where Viktor had hidden William and where to find the keys to unlock William's prison. The next night, they went and release William. Markus was the only one who could get close to William without William attacking. Thus he was the one who injected the cure into him. Of course, the long isolation without food or water caused William to pass out as soon as he return to human form but a few days under Hannah's doctor friend's care and he was good as new. Unfortunately he remembered everything from his time as 'an animal' as he called it. It took a few lectures from Lucian, Hannah, Alexander, and Markus before William stopped trying to leave so he 'wouldn't put them in danger.' It also helped that Erika went in labor a couple of weeks early and William was the only one with her at the time and thus had to get her to the infirmary before she bled to death. The labor was even more difficult that Sonja's but with a little luck both the mother and baby were fine. The new baby was named Peter William Corvinus after the uncle he would never know and the uncle who saved him and his mother.

THE END

Nami: It is done! Finally, it was really starting to annoy me that I couldn't work on anything else without thinking back to this story. The words in italics are not exactly from the movies, they are more or less summaries for what has happened before a chapter or what is going to happened in the chapter. This is a one-shot! I will not be doing any sequels for this story. The idea came to me when I was in one of my classes and before I knew it I had five pages written. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and if anyone wants to try to do a sequel to this story, feel free to ask and I may or may not give permission to do so. I'm also sorry that some of the characters may seem a little out of character but I was trying to imagine how they would react given the changes I made. My beta reader for this story has not sent me the beta read version of this story but when/if she does I will repost this. I got Corvinus's wife's name from Wikipedia and I made up the name of his third son. Read and Review!


End file.
